


你，只能屬於我

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi
Summary: ※黑化、病嬌、BE。





	你，只能屬於我

01  
　　在G市里，张家有头有脸的，从张泽昊的祖父那一代起，张家的家族企业慢慢的在商业界里站稳了一席之地。

　　当张泽昊从父亲那接手了家族企业之后，不再只是仅限于商业界，而是将事业版图拓展开来，只要他想做的，没有他做不来的，甚至在黑白两道上都有点交集。

　　他和妻子是对人人称羡的夫妻，但是妻子却离世的早，替他留下的只有一对双胞胎儿子。

　　从小他就将两个儿子送到国外念书，直到成年后才将儿子接回国，大儿子LAY对家族企业有兴趣，他就让大儿子进入公司慢慢地学习相关的事务，好让他日后接手公司时能尽快上手。

　　小儿子张艺兴对音乐和跳舞有兴趣，他就让小儿子去学音乐、学跳舞，甚至还直接开了间公司让小儿子在演艺圈里出道。

　　这一对双胞胎儿子，各自凭借自己的努力在工作上都得到了不错的发展，这让张泽昊也放心的将公司交给了大儿子去管理，自己则是选择了退休，但是他却在退休后没多久就过世了。

02  
　　兄弟俩虽然是双胞胎，但是性格截然不同，大儿子LAY在任何事情上显得冷酷无情，但是对弟弟却是温柔又宠溺，曾经因为弟弟在学校被学长言语调戏，他就直接冲进了那个学长的教室，恶狠狠的揍了他一顿，不死也只剩半条命的那种，然而小儿子张艺兴个性温柔，笑起来很甜很好看。

　　张泽昊觉得他们越来越像自己早逝的妻子，尤其是小儿子。

　　退休后的张泽昊会在客厅看着妻子的照片喝酒，偶尔LAY会在睡前陪他喝上几杯酒，听他说和母亲的回忆，LAY回房后张泽昊会继续喝着酒。

　　等到早出晚归的张艺兴回到家时，他早就已经喝茫了，张艺兴扶着他回房休息时，他仿佛看见了那个温柔婉约的妻子就在自己面前。

　　他借着酒劲，整个人将张艺兴压在了身下，亲吻起了他的唇和每一处肌肤，不管张艺兴如何反抗，他抓起了浴袍上的腰带绑住了他的手，粗暴的进入了他的体内，口中不断喊着妻子的名字。

　　隔天醒来时，张泽昊对于昨天发生过的事情早就忘的一乾二净，下楼后难得看见两个儿子坐在沙发上，他才走向前，张艺兴一看见他就起身往房里去。

　　接连好几天张艺兴总是看到他就躲回房里，看见小儿子这么百般躲着自己，张泽昊才隐约的想起了那天晚上的事，他想和小儿子说声抱歉，但是他却迷恋上了那晚发生的事情，抱歉的话语到嘴边又被他吞回了肚子里，取而代之的是在张艺兴身上宣泄自己的欲望。

　　LAY看弟弟如此躲着父亲，是想找个时间和他聊聊到底发生了什么事，但是当他站在张艺兴房门外想敲门时却听见从他房里传出微弱的哭声，他轻轻的打开房门，从门缝里看见自己的父亲正在自己的弟弟身上宣泄性欲。

　　当父亲从张艺兴的房间离开后，LAY才静静的走进了张艺兴的房里，只是站在床边看着全身赤裸趴在床上的人，张艺兴像是感觉到有人站在身后便缓缓的转过头，对上了LAY的视线，语带沙哑的说「哥哥……你都看到了……？」

　　LAY没有说话，只是拉过棉被将张艺兴包裹后抱起走向浴室替他做清理，他看着张艺兴问「从什么时候开始的……？」

　　「上次他喝醉酒的时候。」张艺兴轻描淡写的说着，就像在述说别人的事情一样，LAY伸手紧紧的将张艺兴抱紧怀里「对不起…又是哥哥没保护好你……对不起……」

　　听着LAY一句又一句的对不起，原本强忍住的情绪也跟着崩溃了，张艺兴伸手紧紧抓住LAY的手臂放声大哭，那一颗又一颗的眼泪落在LAY的手上，就像有人拿刀死命的在他的心脏上割出一道又一道的伤痕。

　　张艺兴在LAY怀里哭累了，他将张艺兴抱起走进了自己的房间，让他好好的休息，张艺兴轻轻皱眉，他伸手轻拍安抚，才让他又安稳的入睡，LAY也独自做了个决定。

　　隔天晚上他让张艺兴去他的房里睡，自己则是穿上了张艺兴的衣服躺在床上装睡，果然过没多久房门被轻轻的推开了，父亲走进来拉开盖在LAY身上的棉被后就准备拉开他的睡裤，LAY睁开眼的同时手上握住的刀也直接砍向了那个被他们称为父亲二十几年的男人。

　　张泽昊摀住伤口痛苦的躺在床上看着眼前的人，LAY跨坐在他身上后弯唇道「你如果花钱去找妓女宣泄性欲就算了，但是你却强暴了自己的儿子？」

　　「艺……」张泽昊看着压在自己身上拿着刀子把玩的人开口，才刚开口刀子就快速的又在他身上划了一刀，LAY笑着说「你这父亲做的可真失败，是我啊，你的大儿子。」

　　「伤害艺兴的人都得死，即使你是我们的父亲。」LAY没有再给他说话的机会，手上的刀子一刀又一刀的刺进了张泽昊的身体，鲜血随着他的动作将他身上的白色上衣染红，直到张泽昊没了呼吸，LAY才停下了手边的动作。

　　他把家里弄得一团乱之后自己报了警，张艺兴站在LAY的身旁，他紧握着张艺兴的手，来现场的警察也只是随意看了一眼就随随便便以仇家寻仇的结束了这个案子。

　　等警察的人马抬起尸体离开后，LAY对着张艺兴承诺会好好的保护他，不会让他再被欺负。

　　葬礼上，所有前来参加的人们哭哭啼啼的摸样看在LAY的眼里只是虚伪的象征，LAY转过身将弟弟搂进怀里，兄弟两人并没有太大的哀伤，来参加的人们都只当作他们是因为目睹了父亲死去的惨状而过度的难过。

　　但是他们却不知道张泽昊是怎么死的，因为只有LAY才知道父亲的死因是被自己的亲生儿子一刀一刀的砍死。

03  
　　LAY带着张艺兴搬出了那个家，逃离了那些不堪回首的记忆，张艺兴又像以前一样那么的爱笑，他只需要在他喜欢的事物上尽情的享受就行了，所有不好的事情就由做哥哥的他来做吧。

　　「哥，我们公司要聚餐，我会晚点回去。」张艺兴打给LAY的时候，他听出了电话那头吵杂的声音问「艺兴你在哪？我待会去接你。」

　　「我把地址发给你吧！这里太吵了！」张艺兴话才刚说完电话就被挂断了，LAY收到张艺兴传来的讯息，看着上面的地址不禁怀疑「在Fantastic聚餐？」

　　他拿出手机拨出一个电话号码，才刚响了第一声，电话那头的人就接了起来，电话那头的人问「张总？怎么有时间给小弟我打电话啊？」

　　「你们店，现在是不是有艺人在？」LAY冷冷的问，对方才说「有啊，张总怎么会知道？也想卖一个带出场吗？」

　　「在我过去之前，那个包厢里的人，谁也不准离开，否则我就弄垮你那间店。」LAY说完后就挂断电话，拿起车钥匙就朝着目的地前进。

　　Fantastic这个地方LAY一点也不陌生，表面上是酒吧，但是背地里却也是为了满足那些有钱人奇特性癖的地方，有钱人可以透过镜子观察包厢内的人，看上眼的只要付出大把的钞票就能把人带走。

　　当LAY到现场时，就看见一个肥胖的男人不顾公司工作人员和Fantastic的员工阻拦就想强行拉走张艺兴，LAY走上前直接给男人的肚子就是一脚，男人一个踉跄跌坐在地，LAY将张艺兴拉到身后，他冷酷无情的踩住了男人的手「这只手不想要了是吗？」

　　语毕的同时脚在男人的掌心上狠狠的踩了下去，男人痛苦的惨叫求饶着，LAY居高临下的说「现在才想着要求饶，是否太晚了？」

　　男人已经痛到失去了意识，LAY转头看着公司的工作人员道「聚餐？是谁和你们说可以来这种地方聚餐的？」

　　「张总…对不起…」其中一个工作人员才刚开口，话都还没说完，LAY只留下了一句话就牵起张艺兴的手离开了「你们今天在场的这些人，明天都不用来了。」

　　张艺兴坐在副驾驶座上看着一旁的LAY轻声地开口「哥…你在生气吗？」

　　「如果不是我，你早就被那个男人拉走了你知道吗？」LAY冷静地说，张艺兴伸手搂住他的脖子轻靠在他的肩上「哥，对不起，让你担心了。」

　「下不为例。」LAY轻敲了他的头一下，让他坐回副驾驶座上才开车离开了Fantastic。

　　LAY原先以为自己对张艺兴只是出于兄弟间的感情，慢慢地他才明白自己对张艺兴，不是兄弟间的感情，而是恋人之间的那种想把他占为己有，好好捧在手心里保护的宝贝。

　　但是当他知道自己当成宝贝保护了好久的张艺兴被张泽昊那个畜生当成泄欲的工具时，他心里的那份理智早就断了线。

　　因为那是只属于他一个人的宝贝，除了他以外谁也不准用脏手碰他，谁碰了他都只有死这条路可以选择，所以他杀了张泽昊。

04  
　　张艺兴被邀请去参加一场拼盘演唱会的演出，确定会出席后他就拉着LAY的手和他说要记得来看自己的演出，LAY同意了，将当天的所有行程都排开，就为了去现场给张艺兴支持。

　　当LAY去到了演唱会的会场时，公司的工作人员就带他到位子上并且和他说张艺兴的演出被安排在压轴，LAY点头就让工作人员去忙自己该忙的事情，演唱会开始后LAY只想快点看见张艺兴出场，他低头拿出平板处理公事，直到主持人的声音说出了张艺兴这三个字时，他才将视线注视在舞台上。

　　灯光打在他身上显得整个人更加的白，一个扭腰顶跨的动作惹得台下的少女们尖叫，LAY看着舞台上的人随着音乐扭动着身子，脑海里只有一个声音在不停的叫嚣。

　　好想……把他禁锢起来，这样所有的人就没办法再看到他这么性感的样子，好想……知道他被欲望冲昏头时，是不是会比跳舞时的他更加性感诱人？

　　等拼盘演唱会结束后，LAY走进了张艺兴所在的化妆室，才刚踏进去张艺兴就扑过来搂住他的肩兴奋地说「哥哥，我的表演怎么样──？」

　　张艺兴现在像极了一个想要得到奖励的小孩，LAY故作思考了几秒后才开口说「满分100分的话，我给你98分。」

　　「为什么是98分而不是100分？」张艺兴听到LAY说的话后扁嘴看着他问，LAY伸手轻捏他的鼻尖说「如果不将上衣拉起的话，确实是100分。」

　　「那是舞蹈需要啊！讨厌哥哥──」张艺兴松开了手后赌气的说着，LAY轻笑后刻意地说「嗯，还想说有人接下来的休假，要满足某人想看极光的梦想呢，结果现在却说讨厌我──看来我只好一个人去了──」

　　「哥哥，你说去哪？」张艺兴转过头眨着眼睛看着LAY问，他拿出了两张前往芬兰的机票「原本打算去芬兰看极光，看来我只好自己去了──」

　　「我怎么会讨厌哥哥呢──最喜欢你了──」张艺兴拉住了LAY的手撒娇的说，LAY笑着捏了捏他的脸颊「真的？」

　　「真的！最喜欢哥哥了！」张艺兴露出酒窝甜甜地笑着，LAY温柔的摸他的头说「你喔！」

　　公司的人看着兄弟俩的互动都笑了，LAY对于张艺兴的宠溺是所有人看的见的，如果不是因为他们是双胞胎，在外人看来或许会觉得张艺兴是被LAY包养的明星吧。

05  
　　出发的当天，一踏进出境大厅准备登机时，张艺兴就兴奋的像个小孩依样，LAY看着他这副模样弯唇，一点也不像萤光幕前那个光鲜亮丽的大明星。

　　「人很多，你走慢点！」LAY伸手握住了张艺兴的手说，张艺兴漾起甜甜的笑容，任由LAY牵着他走向自己的座位，LAY看着他问「想到要去看极光就这么兴奋啊？」

　　「一半一半啰？」张艺兴笑着回答后，又马上接着说「因为是和哥哥一起去，所以更兴奋──！」

　　「你会不会以后交了女朋友就不要哥哥了？」LAY听完他的答案后伸手轻捏他的鼻尖，说出这句话的同时，其实他心里早就有了答案，他只是希望听到张艺兴亲口说出他内心的答案，果然如他所愿的，张艺兴亲口说出了「不会，我要让哥哥保护我一辈子。」

　　「那如果哥哥交了女朋友呢？」LAY刻意地说，张艺兴收起了笑容冷冷地说「那我会让那个女人消失，因为哥哥是我的。」

　　语毕的当下，LAY看着眼前的人没有说话，张艺兴的嘴角又挂起了一抹灿烂的笑「开玩笑的，哥哥是不是被我吓到了？？我的演技还行吧──！」

　　「看来演技训练课都有好好的上啊！」LAY笑着说，张艺兴伸手揉了揉双眼后将头靠在LAY的肩上说「哥哥，我困了。」

　　「困了就睡吧。」LAY轻声在张艺兴耳边说完后，他伸手轻唤空服员，和她要了件毛毯后轻轻地盖在张艺兴的身上，拿起平板交代完事情后，透过平板的屏幕看着身旁熟睡的人。

　　我会保护你一辈子，所以我能把你禁锢起来吗？让你永远只属于我一个人。

　　经过长时间的飞行，抵达芬兰时，张艺兴一脸没睡饱的样子，站在LAY身后将头靠在他肩上，LAY直接转过身将人揽进怀里「还没睡够？」

　　「嗯──」张艺兴单音节的回应，接连好几个月行程满档的状态下，他已经没有这么放松的休息过了，LAY在他耳边轻声低语的说「我们今天就待在饭店休息吧。」

　　「不行…太浪费了…」张艺兴在他怀里摇头说，LAY温柔的说「不浪费，你养足了精神才是最重要的，想要在这待多久就待多久。」

　　「哥哥，你这样会把我宠坏的。」张艺兴轻轻地说，LAY宠溺的说道「我愿意把你捧在手掌心上宠。」

　　机场来来往往的人很多，LAY就这么搂着张艺兴等饭店的人来接他们，才刚上车，饭店派来的司机就和LAY说「今天的天气不好，也许看不到极光。」

　　LAY和司机一来一往的谈话结束后，他侧过头和张艺兴轻声地说「司机说今天是看不到极光了，所以安心地待在饭店休息吧，嗯？」

　　张艺兴点了点头后又阖上眼休息，LAY身手紧紧搂住他的肩，让他安稳地靠着自己，抵达饭店时，司机先是下车将行李拿出来后，对着LAY说「行李待会会帮你送到房间的。」

　　「谢谢。」LAY礼貌性的道谢后，下车将张艺兴轻轻地拦腰抱起，张艺兴下意识的环抱住他的肩，司机看着两人露出了个微笑问「你们两个是恋人吗？」

　　「是的。」LAY弯唇回应司机的问题，司机才笑着说「据说看到极光会幸福一辈子，祝你们幸福。」

　　「会的，再麻烦你了。」LAY抱着张艺兴在饭店的人员带领下到了住宿的房间，进房后他将张艺兴轻放在床上，轻拍他的手「艺兴，可以松开手了，我们到房间了。」

　　「唔…不放…」张艺兴原本软软的汽水音，带着睡意显得语气听在LAY耳里满是甜腻的撒娇，LAY嘴角勾起一抹好看的弧度说「不放手我就亲你了啊？」

　　张艺兴听到LAY的这句话却依旧没有松手，反而是将LAY搂得更紧，LAY伸手勾起张艺兴下巴，低头直接吻上了他渴望已久的唇，伸舌舔舐张艺兴饱满的下唇轻咬，惹得怀里的人闷哼了一声，舌头趁机探入他的嘴里想要索取更多，缠上他的舌头交缠吸吮，直到怀里的人气息逐渐不稳，LAY才不舍地离开了他那被吻到红肿的唇。

　　「嗯……哥哥，有多少女孩被你这样吻过啊？」张艺兴喘息的对上了LAY的视线问，LAY看见张艺兴眼神里有那一丝被挑起的情欲，他摇头轻笑的说「没有。」

　　「哥哥，你……」张艺兴欲言又止的说，隔着裤子却能感受到抵在臀部上那赤裸裸的欲望，LAY抚上张艺兴也被挑起的欲望，在他耳边低语「艺兴不也一样吗？」

　　「你要做吗……？」张艺兴是颤抖的说出这句话，LAY知道他想起了被张泽昊强暴的事情，于是松开抱着他的手，轻叹一声说「如果让你想起了那件事的话…对不起…」

　　「如果是哥哥的话……没关系……」张艺兴一边摇着头一边紧紧拉住他的胸前的衣服说，LAY勾起他的下巴让他和自己对视「你真的确定吗？」

　　「嗯，我确定。」张艺兴点头说着，LAY让张艺兴平躺在床上，温柔的从额头开始啄吻向下，吻上他的喉结刻意的啃咬令身下的人发出了难耐的轻哼声，白晰的肌肤慢慢地泛上了粉嫩的颜色，将胸前的乳头含进嘴里玩弄，直到充血挺立后所有的动作才继续啄吻向下。

　　舌尖滑过平坦而结实的小腹，释放出来的欲望突然被一股温热的触感包覆，让张艺兴发出一声颤抖短促的喘息「哥哥…脏…」

　　舌尖在敏感的前端上画圈舔舐，温柔的亲吻柱身，舌尖描绘出柱身上的青筋，张艺兴的喘息也变得诱人，张开嘴又将前端含进嘴里，上下吸吮着偶尔刻意的用牙齿轻刮，张艺兴全身颤抖地在LAY的嘴里高潮了第一次。

　　LAY吞下嘴里的精液后伸舌舔舐下唇，起身在床边的矮柜里找到润滑剂，LAY将润滑剂涂抹在手上，慢慢地按压着张艺兴的穴口，藉由润滑轻易的进入，冰凉的触感让张艺兴感到有些不适，LAY撑起身轻吻他的嘴角安抚。

　　他温柔的按压内壁进行扩张后又探入了一指，温热的嫩肉紧紧吸咬着LAY的手指，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的望着LAY，溢出嘴边的是甜腻的呻吟声「哥哥……嗯…」

　　修长的手指在张艺兴体内来回摸索，在温热的内壁按压寻找这敏感点，直到摸到某处时，张艺兴甜腻的声音高了一度，看着他的反应似乎明白的告诉LAY那是什么地方，他弯唇将手指退出张艺兴体内，握住柱身以前端磨蹭着后穴，顺着残留在张艺兴体内的润滑和分泌出的肠液缓缓地进入。

　　比手指粗上许多的巨物突然的进入，让张艺兴那双因情欲而泛着水气的眼睛逼出了泪水，LAY拦腰将张艺兴抱起舔舐掉他眼角的泪「如果真的疼，我们就别继续了，好吗？」

　　「没事…嗯…」张艺兴搂住LAY的肩喘息的说，LAY搂着张艺兴轻抚他的背，直到张艺兴适应了不少后才慢慢的挺腰抽插，所有的动作就像考古学家对待一件古物一样的温柔，深怕一个粗暴会令他陷入不堪回首的回忆里。

　　「哥哥，你可以…嗯…不用这么忍耐…啊哈。」张艺兴捧起LAY的脸，像小孩舔舐糖果般的舔着他的下唇，LAY一手扣住他的后颈将主导权夺回，挺腰的力度也不再像刚才一样的轻柔，而是有力的抽插着，分泌出的肠液随着他的动作发出了淫糜的水泽声。

　　LAY空着的手握住张艺兴再一次昂首的性器上下套弄，张艺兴仰起头喘息呻吟，LAY凑上前在他敏感的颈部留下了一个鲜红的印记，前面和后面同时传来的快感，很快的就让张艺兴再一次射在LAY的手里，精液溅到两人身上。

　　LAY抽插了数次后也在他体内深处射出了滚烫的精液，经历过两次的射精让他无力的靠在LAY的怀里，他缓缓的退出张艺兴体内，浊白的精液顺着穴口流出，他将张艺兴轻抱走进浴室做清理，之后又将张艺兴抱回床上。

　　「哥哥？不继续吗？」张艺兴靠在LAY怀里问着，因为LAY的欲望根本没有因为刚才的那次射精而消退，他帮张艺兴拉好被子「嗯，不继续，你好好的休息吧。」

　　张艺兴从棉被里伸手拉住他的衣角「可是你……」

　　「我自己有办法解决，别担心。」LAY轻拍他的手，俯下身在他额头上留下一吻道「好好休息吧。」

　　LAY说完转身就离开了房间，脑海里的那个声音不断的逼问他「为什么不继续？这不是你最希望的吗？为什么不狠狠的肏哭他？这不是你最迷恋最宝贝的东西吗？你这副好好哥哥的面具到底还要戴多久？和张泽昊一样把他当成泄欲的工具啊！」

　　闭嘴，别拿那个畜生来和我相提并论。

05  
　　隔天LAY和张艺兴两人的互动还是和平时一样，没有因为昨晚的事情而有任何的变化，他们也像是约定好似的，谁也没有开口主动提过前一晚发生的事情。

　　饭店的人看见他们两人就亲切的说「今天的天气很好，有很大的机会可以看到极光喔！」

　　「是吗，我知道了，谢谢你！」LAY礼貌性的道谢后，和站在身旁的张艺兴说「你打算今天去看极光吗？」

　　张艺兴摇头后主动伸手牵着LAY的手道「我们回去的前一天再去看吧！」

　　「可是如果天气不好的话，就看不到了啊？」LAY听完张艺兴的话后皱眉说着，张艺兴笑着说「如果看不到就算了啊！反正和哥哥一起旅行，我已经很开心了。」

　　「好吧，那我们最后一天再去看。」LAY宠溺的摸了摸张艺兴的头说，LAY转过身和饭店的工作人员询问了附近热门的观光景点，和饭店借了一辆车之后就牵着张艺兴离开。

　　一路上张艺兴看着窗外呼啸而过的景色兴奋着，不停拿出相机拍下眼前这一幅幅像画一样的景色，LAY看着他这副开心的模样自然也跟着一起开心的笑了，突然张艺兴拿着相机朝着LAY拍了张照片。

　　「拍我干嘛呢？」LAY楞了几秒后才反应过来被拍了，张艺兴露出酒窝笑着道「旅行总要留下一点回忆和照片啊！总不可能让我都拍风景吧？」

　　「我帮你拍吧，别拍我了。」LAY伸手就想抢下张艺兴手中的相机，他将相机紧紧的抱在怀里「不行──只拍我就没意义了──我要连哥哥一起拍。」

　　兄弟俩就这样一路上吵吵闹闹的，就像儿时的两人一样，无忧无虑的模样，但是要说变化其实也并不大，只是那个从小就对张艺兴很温柔的哥哥，现在对他抱持着另一种感情。

　　那种想把他禁锢起来，让他成为只属于我一个人，让他永远只能看着我。

　　回国的前一晚，他们看见了那美丽的极光，就像黎明的女神欧若拉正在舞动着裙襬一样的吸引人，LAY看着张艺兴的侧脸说「饭店的人说，据说看见极光会幸福一辈子。」

　　「我觉得我现在就很幸福了。」张艺兴将头轻靠在LAY的肩上说，LAY轻声的问「艺兴，你会离开我吗？」

　　「不会。」张艺兴伸手捧着LAY的脸让他直视自己，LAY又说了这么一句话「如果离开了呢？」

　　「哥哥想怎么样都可以。」张艺兴凑上前在他的嘴唇上留下了一吻，LAY伸手扣住他的后颈，夺回主导权将舌头探入他嘴里与舌交缠，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，张艺兴攀上他的肩回应LAY的吻。

　　如果离开了，哥哥想怎么样都可以，那么……如果我想杀了你也可以吗？

06  
　　芬兰之旅之间发生的事情，回国后的两人没有谁先主动提起那些事情，也没有谁先主动的戳破两人现在究竟是什么关系，所有的一切就像做了一场美好的梦。

　　回国后没多久，公司就替张艺兴接了部电影的拍摄，一开始他并没有像LAY透露太多关于正在拍摄的电影是什么样的题材，而是某次张艺兴的经纪人替他回家拿东西时，在LAY的询问下，经纪人才吞吞吐吐地说出其实是一部腐向的电影，而且似乎有不少的床戏。

　　LAY听完之后只是冷冷地看着经纪人说了句「公司的谁替他接的？」

　　「这、这个…张总…我不清楚…」经纪人懦懦的说着，他知道如果自己说出口的话，眼前的这个男人会做出什么样的事情，LAY看着他问「待会把拍摄地点发给我。」

　　「好、好的！」他说完之后拿起袋子后就迅速的逃离了现场。

　　LAY在得知拍摄地点后，他很难得的出现在摄影棚，公司的工作人员一看到他出现，全都低着头不敢看他，唯独张艺兴看见他就扑上前搂住他的肩问「哥哥，你怎么会来探班？」

　　「带了你喜欢吃的蛋糕来。」LAY温柔地拎起手上的纸盒说，他环顾了四周，现场的工作人员正在布置着下一场戏的场景，他盯着摆放在正中间的那张床问「待会拍什么？」

　　「没什么…」张艺兴楞了一下后咬着下唇回答，LAY伸出手指抚过他的唇，凑上前在他耳边说「别瞒着我，我知道你现在拍的是什么类型的电影。」

　　「你生气了吗？」张艺兴微微张开嘴伸舌轻舔LAY抵在自己唇上的手指，LAY轻笑的说「这是你的工作，我怎么会生气呢。」

　　语毕后就将张艺兴柔嫩的耳垂含进嘴里啃咬留下了齿痕后才拉开了和他的距离，他牵起张艺兴的手回位子上「现在要吃蛋糕吗？」

　　「我先吃这个就好，剩下的待会拍完了再吃。」张艺兴拿起蛋糕上的樱桃，张开嘴用舌头将樱桃带进嘴里后，LAY凑上前用舌尖舔去他嘴角沾上的奶油「去拍戏吧。」

　　拍摄开始时，同剧组的男配角和导演要求清场，只留下了拍摄相关的工作人员，LAY就坐在张艺兴的位子上，那名男配角指着LAY的方向和导演抱怨为什么还有不相关的人在场。

　　「那是艺兴的老板，哪里算不相关的人了？别啰嗦了！快点准备开拍。」导演不耐烦的回应那名男配角的疑问，他看见不常生气的导演如此不耐烦倒也不敢再多说什么。

　　导演一声Action.喊下去后，拍摄正式开始，男配角粗鲁的将张艺兴推向床上后，直接跨坐在他身上，拉扯下领带就是捆绑住了他的手，张艺兴不断的反抗，很明显这场拍的就是一个强暴戏。

　　「放开！就跟你说放开了──！」张艺兴用尽全力的喊着台词，突然布景的门被人从另一边狠狠地踹开，似乎是同剧组的另一名男主角上前就是拉开男配角后，狠狠地凑了他几拳才将衣衫不整的张艺兴拉起往门外走去。

　　看在导演眼里是一场完美的演出，但是看在LAY眼里却是不舍，他听得出张艺兴语气里的害怕，他……是不是又想起了那件事？

　　导演满意地喊了CUT以后今天的拍摄也结束了，张艺兴朝着LAY走了过来，LAY上前抱住张艺兴轻抚他的背，并且用只有他们两人才听得到的语气「你刚刚是不是有想起那件事了？」

　　「没有…哥哥…我没事。」张艺兴摇头说着，伸手搂住LAY的肩说「我好累啊，你抱我回家好吗？」

　　「好。」LAY答应后就拦腰将张艺兴抱起，走出摄影棚时他向站在门口的工作人员吩咐「把艺兴的东西收拾好了之后，拿到停车场来给我。」

　　「知道了。」

　　LAY抱着张艺兴到停车场后，让他坐上副驾驶座，他看着张艺兴问「电影还有多久拍完？」

　　「大概还有一、两个月吧，怎么了？」张艺兴歪头不解的问，LAY摇头「没什么，就问一下。」

　　还有一两个月是吗…那就等电影拍摄完了在处理你们吧。

　　LAY发现同剧组的另一名男演员似乎对张艺兴有意思，已经接连好几天都亲自开车送张艺兴回家，会停好车后下车替他打开副驾驶座的车门、会在他要上楼前将人拉进怀里亲吻他的唇，这些举动全都被站在窗边的LAY看进眼里。

　　他拿出手机拨出了一通电话，向电话那头的人交代了一件事情后，转身往房里走去，是不是该在他那纤细的脚踝套上脚炼让他无法自由的外出呢？那个男人是否也看过他被情欲冲昏头时的性感呢？

　　隔天当LAY到公司时，办公室里早就坐着一个男人，他起身将纸袋交给LAY并说「张总您要我查的那个男人，我已经查到了。」

　　「谢谢。」LAY接过纸袋后直接递出了一张支票给他，男人接过支票后就准备离开，他踏出办公室前和LAY说了句「如果还有需要调查什么，再打给我吧。」

　　LAY拿出纸袋里的资料看完后，嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度「看来这个男人也不是什么好东西。」

　　他曾经试探性地询问张艺兴和那个男演员的关系是什么时，得到的回答是张艺兴一脸害羞地说其实他们正在交往。

　　LAY脸上没有过多的表情，他只记得他问了张艺兴一句话「你幸福吗？」

　　他记不得张艺兴的回答是什么，脑子那个曾经不断叫嚣的声音再次响起说「他是属于你的！别傻傻地将他送给别人了！」

　　电影杀青后，LAY让张艺兴带着那名男演员一起吃了顿饭，说好听一点是彼此认识一下，但是说白了就只是一场看似和乐融融却虚伪的饭局。

　　那名男演员紧紧握住了张艺兴放在桌上的手，信誓旦旦地和LAY说他会照顾好艺兴时的模样，看在LAY眼里只觉得虚伪，眼前的这个男人早就已经结婚也有孩子了，现在和张艺兴在一起不过也就是一时的兴起。

　　你连自己也许都快保不住了，要怎么照顾好张艺兴呢？

「我先去个洗手间。」张艺兴说完后走出了包厢，LAY看着门阖上后收起笑意，冷冷地看着对面的人说「你要多少钱就明说了吧？」

　　「张总指的是什么？我和艺兴在一起是真心的。」

　　LAY拿出了照片甩在男人脸上说「真心的？那这照片上的女人和小孩，你怎么解释？如果真心的，你会选择对艺兴隐瞒你结婚的事情？」

　　「这……」

　　「要多少钱我可以给你，离开艺兴，否则我会让你永远找不到你的妻子和小孩。」LAY冷冷地说完后就起身，头也不回的离开了包厢，等张艺兴回来时，他看着男人问「哥哥呢？」

　　「他说临时有急事…先走了…我们也走吧…」

　　后来男人和张艺兴提出了分手的当晚，男人死了，因为煞车失灵而连人带车的冲进海里，张艺兴呆坐在沙发上听着电视的新闻，LAY走到他身边将他揽进怀里后，张艺兴靠在他肩上哭了，LAY轻声问了句「艺兴，你还爱他吗？」

「我不知道……」

　　LAY脑海里的声音此时不停的叫嚣，冲动和理智正在拉扯着那一条平衡线，当张艺兴说出这个回答时，冲动战胜了理智，LAY反身将张艺兴压在沙发上「你就不能考虑我吗？」

　　「…哥哥？你在说什么？我们是兄弟啊…」张艺兴看着LAY的眼里没有一丝的温度让他有点害怕，LAY轻笑「兄弟？在芬兰的时候都已经上过床了，你觉得我们的关系还只是兄弟吗？」

　　语毕后俯身吻上了张艺兴的唇，舌尖描绘他的下唇后探进了他的嘴里，和他的舌尖交缠吸吮，伸舌舔拭他眼角的泪水「你知道吗？当我知道你被张泽昊那个畜生硬上的时候，我有多生气吗？」

　　即使过了这么久，张艺兴再次听见那个名字，又令他想起了那不堪回首的回忆而全身颤抖，LAY扯下领带绑在张艺兴的手腕上「我当成宝贝捧在手心里保护的东西，却被这样对待时，我恨不得要将他杀了，确实我也这么做了，他永远想不到自己会死在自己儿子手上吧。」

　　「还有你知道为什么那个男人会和你提分手吗？因为他害怕我会伤害他的妻子和小孩，但是如果因为这样能让你得到幸福，又有何不可呢？但是他却选择了他的妻子和小孩，所以我就找人对他的车动了点手脚。」LAY像是在叙述别人的事情一样的说着，他看着张艺兴露出了一个微笑「艺兴啊，你只能属于我的。」

　　LAY拉下了张艺兴的裤子后粗鲁的直接进入他的体内，温热的内壁紧紧的吸咬他那硕大的性器，LAY扣住他的腰部用力的抽插撞击「艺兴，那个男人是不是也看过你这么诱人的一面？」

　　张艺兴咬着下唇强忍着呻吟声从嘴里窜出，LAY俯下身舔拭他的下唇，血液的腥甜在嘴里散开「别咬了，都流血了。」

　　「嗯……哥哥…呜……」张艺兴现在只觉得眼前的这个人让他感到陌生，就和当初张泽昊一样，LAY在他白晰的肌肤上留下一个又一个鲜红的印记，仿佛像是在宣示主权，从头到尾都像头失控的野兽般在张艺兴体内肆虐。

　　直到张艺兴失神晕了过去，LAY才结束了这一场粗鲁的性爱，又或者说是一场强暴。

05  
　　等张艺兴再次醒来时，他被LAY禁锢在自己房间里，哪也去不了，脚踝上的脚炼发出响亮的声响，为什么曾经那么温柔的哥哥会变成这个样子？到底从什么时候他们兄弟之间出了问题？是从芬兰的那次旅行吗？

　　好像……在他身上看见了张泽昊的影子……

　　「醒了？」LAY从房间外走了进来，张艺兴看着LAY懦懦的说「哥哥……放开我好不好？」

　　只见LAY轻笑的摇了摇头后开口说「不好，如果把你放开了，你不就离开我了吗？我说过了你是属于我的，我不会让你逃跑的。」

　　「我不会跑…我们不能像以前那样吗？」

　　「回不去了，不管你说什么我也不会将你放开的。」LAY笑着说完了这句话之后就离开了房间，张艺兴看着阖上的房门，周围又陷入了安静。

　　过了一会LAY拿着面包走了进来，坐在床沿边「饿了吧？吃点东西吧。」

　　「哥哥，你喂我好不好？你看，我这个样子没办法自己吃啊！」张艺兴举起被LAY用手铐铐在床头的双手，并且撒娇的说着，LAY拿起面包撕成一小块一小块的送到张艺兴嘴边，他将面包咬进嘴里的同时刻意的舌头碰触LAY的指尖

　　「哥哥，我要喝水！」张艺兴话才刚说完，LAY就喝了口水俯下身覆盖上他的唇，来不及吞下的水顺着嘴角流下，LAY伸手解开了束缚在脚踝上的脚炼，修长的手指轻抚上脸颊「既然吃饱了，那该换你喂饱我了。」

　　俯下身亲吻他的唇，不像昨晚一样的粗暴，而是温柔的啄吻向下，覆盖上昨晚粗鲁留下的印记，温柔的用舌轻舔吸吮，将胸前的乳头含进嘴里拉扯啃咬后又慢慢地舔弄，握住柱身用前端在穴口磨蹭，张艺兴用双脚环住LAY的腰，将他拉进自己后以臀部蹭着他的性器，甜腻的喊着「哥哥──嗯──」

　　硕大的性器在昨晚的性爱过后，轻而易举地就全数送进了张艺兴体内，扣住他的腰一次又一次的撞击体内的敏感点，LAY狠狠的顶了几下后，退到穴口后又一个挺腰的将性器全数进入，张艺兴的呻吟也变得淫猥。

　　一手抚上张艺兴被冷落已久的性器上下套弄，前端和后穴的快感互相交错，全身微微颤抖的在LAY的手中射了第一次，浊白的精液溅在他的小腹上，LAY翻身让他跪趴在床上，硕大的性器在体内蹭了一圈让张艺兴尖叫了一声。

　　LAY伸手揉捏着那两团臀肉，一边抽插一边说「艺兴，知道为什么我要把你禁锢起来吗？」

　　「嗯…不知道…啊哈…」张艺兴喘息着回应LAY的问题，他半退出张艺兴的后穴后又用力地插入「是你自己说的啊，如果离开了，哥哥想怎么样都可以，所以我把你禁锢起来了。」

　　「啊哈…哥哥…我不会离开你…嗯…」张艺兴扭腰配合着LAY的动作，LAY俯下身啃咬他敏感的后颈，留下了好几个明显的齿痕，张艺兴感觉到大腿根微微的抽搐，这是又要高潮的前兆，前端的性器在床单上磨蹭，张艺兴的呻吟声变得急促「哥哥──哥哥──啊哈──」

　　高潮过后的内壁痉挛的收缩让LAY抽插了数次后也在他深处射出了滚烫的精液，他解开了手铐后将张艺兴抱起，后背紧紧依靠在他怀里的又开始了下一轮的性爱，因为两人的姿势而使体内的性器顶到了更深处。

　　「哥哥…艺兴会被肏坏…呜…嗯…」他的声音已从起初的呻吟变为哀求，LAY伸舌舔舐他的耳朵低语「肏坏了正好，这样就不会有人看见你这么性感的样子了。」

　　射过两次的性器再一次的昂首，LAY伸手握住套弄，高潮过后的身体极度的敏感，前端只能分泌出稀薄的液体，张艺兴全身发软的任由LAY的抽插，最后LAY又做了几次张艺兴早已不记得了。

　　他失去意识前隐约地记得自己被LAY抱进浴室，温柔的替自己清理，仿佛时间又回到了以前。

　　LAY将张艺兴抱着回自己房间，轻轻地将他放在床上后拉好被子后，转身走出了房间，再一次踏进张艺兴房里时，床单凌乱的样子像是在告诉LAY刚才究竟做了多荒谬的事情，他换上了干净的床单，拎起脏乱的床单丢进了洗衣篮后，才回到自己房里，将熟睡的张艺兴搂进怀里，亲吻他的发丝低语「艺兴，我爱你。」

　　爱你爱到恨不得将你变成我的，如果你没办法变成只属于我的，那么别人也别想得到，因为……我会杀了你。

06  
　　张艺兴隔天醒来是因为腰被痛醒的，他的一点小举动惊醒了身旁的LAY，他伸手揉着张艺兴的腰问「很疼吗？」

　　「当然疼……疼死了……坏哥哥！」张艺兴看着眼前突然变得温柔的LAY又不禁对他撒娇的抱怨，LAY替他按摩腰部「对不起…是我太冲动了…」

　　「哥哥，我不会离开你的。」张艺兴伸手捧着他的脸认真的说，LAY还是一样又问了「如果离开了呢？」

　　「哥哥想怎么样都可以。」张艺兴凑上前亲吻他的嘴角回答，LAY弯唇「杀了你，也可以吗？」

　　张艺兴听了LAY的回答楞了几秒，LAY才轻捏他的鼻尖笑着说「骗你的，我怎么可能杀了你呢。」

　　「你在睡一下吧，我去准备早餐。」LAY宠溺的摸了摸他的头，张艺兴将他拉进自己，亲了他一下，看着LAY走出房间的背影，甩头想将脑海里在想的事情抛出脑外。

　　对不起，杀了你这并不是骗你的。

　　张艺兴被禁锢在家里已经将近快一个月了，这段时间内LAY就像是个琢磨不定的棋子，时而粗暴时而温柔，他们一有时间就是不停地做爱，房间、客厅、餐桌上甚至是阳台都曾经留下他们欢愉的印记。

　　他的身体也因为LAY而变得敏感，他变得会开始主动勾引LAY，只要他的一个碰触就会被挑起欲望，就像在告诉张艺兴说「你已经离不开LAY了，除了LAY以外，没有人能够满足你了。」

　　当张艺兴再次因为性爱而失去意识的昏睡过去后，LAY独自站在阳台上点燃了一根香烟，看着远方像是在盘算着什么事情一样，等香烟燃烧殆尽后，他也像下定决心般的转身进屋。

　　他站在床边轻抚张艺兴的脸颊，温柔的就像呵护着宝物一样，张艺兴，这是只属于他的东西，脑海里的声音不断叫嚣「杀掉他，这样他就能够永远属于你了。」

　　张艺兴睁开眼看着LAY，微笑地向LAY伸出手，他将张艺兴紧紧的抱在怀里，头轻靠在张艺兴肩上舔舐他敏感的脖子，张艺兴缩着脖子说「哥哥，我好累了──」

　　他以为LAY是又想做爱了，但是他却料想不到……LAY却举起了一把刀朝着他身上刺去，身上的衣服被自己的鲜血染成了红色，LAY一下又一下的用刀刺进了他的身体，嘴里不停的呢喃「这样艺兴…你就能永远只看着我一个人了。」

　　当张艺兴失去意识前，他好像看见……哥哥哭了……

　　LAY身上的衣服也染上了张艺兴的鲜血，他将张艺兴轻放回床上，俯下身亲吻他的唇「艺兴，我爱你。」语毕后拿起手上的刀朝着自己心脏刺去，在失去意识前他紧紧的握住了张艺兴的手。

　　对不起，因为太爱你了，所以我选择杀了你，这样你就能永远只属于我一个人了。


End file.
